


"Somebody Save Me!"

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Angst, Bingo, Blood, Challenge Response, Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, Drama, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zod’s cruelty brings out certain truths.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Somebody Save Me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For my 2011 Clexmas Spring/Summer/Autumn Fling [Bingo Card](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/751872.html).  
> Prompt: "Save Me" (Wild Card)  
> Pattern: Card 1: Basic Bingo (Floating/A Straight Line/Horizontal)  
> Prompt Count: (2/5)  
> Warnings: Violence.  
> Spoilers: For _Vessel_ and _Zod_.  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 14, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 19, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 500  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

The scream tore through me like a sword through my gut, which was ironically appropriate as Zod pulled his sword out of Superman’s abdomen, bright with Superman’s…no, _Clark’s_ blood.

I had never heard Clark scream like that before. Any time I had used Green Kryptonite in our confrontations before, the meteor rock had made my nemesis ill but not the agony I saw now as Clark lay on the ground clutching his stomach as he gasped for air.

Zod licked the dulled sword, fanaticism shining in his eyes. Odd, since as a Kryptonian he should be affected, but perhaps he had some buffer to prevent the pain. Could be his clothing. It shimmered, some kind of metallic material. Maybe it was lead-lined.

“Lex, how are things?” Zod’s attention was fully on me, Clark’s harsh gasps a macabre backdrop.

“You mean since you possessed me?”

He laughed. “I guess you could say we know each other… _intimately_...hmm?”

I suppressed a shudder. I remembered the cold emptiness, of floating in limbo, as Zod had taken over my body. I had felt trapped, alone, the world grayed-out around me.

“You’re the reason I got involved in 33.1 and other ways to prevent alien invasion.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Your possession triggered my meteor psychosis.”

“I’ve read about your exploits.” Zod sheathed the bloody sword in his scabbard. “Keeping Kal-El busy.”

“I thought I could keep an eye on the resident alien.” Was it my imagination, or did I hear my name whispered?

“And you do so ceaselessly. Admirable.” Zod kicked Clark’s red boot, Clark stifling a groan.

“So now what, Zod?”

“Oh, just a little take-over of the world. How about it, Lex? I could use a brother-in-arms by my side.”

The gall of these Kryptonians! Arrogant to the end.

Zod’s smile was smug. “I know you, Lex. When we shared a body and mind, I learned a lot about you.”

I smiled. “Now _I’m_ flattered.” I came close, starting to drop to my knees to honor Zod in the traditional Kryptonian way when I suddenly whipped out the crystal I had hidden and aimed it at Zod, who recognized it too late. He screamed, pulling out his sword, but it clattered to the floor as he was sucked into the Phantom Zone.

Well, I had to admit that it was a great effect. Had to admit, too, that the Kryptonians had flair.

I turned and knelt down by Clark. By now the blood was completely soaked into his costume. It looked bad.

Clark was looking at me with hope in those green eyes, reminding me of a time long ago. I picked up Zod’s discarded sword and saw the hope die as Clark closed his eyes.

I threw the sword across the room.

Clark’s eyes opened as a tiny flicker of hope returned in their depths. “Lex,” he breathed.

“C’mon, we’ve got to get you out into the sunlight.”

I helped Clark to his feet, staggering under his weight, but heading toward the light together.


End file.
